


A change in venue

by bronzewitchhazel



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzewitchhazel/pseuds/bronzewitchhazel





	A change in venue

Harry growled under his breath as he he typed up a press release that, in his opinion, shouldn't need to exist in the first place. 15 Auror assaults, both on and off duty, that had been filed in the past week. Only halfway through the year and it was up to 357 complaints of the Auror Core being unreasonable towards those of creature blood. "Rest assured that the Ministry is looking into these accusations. Yeah, thats horse shite." He saved and printed the document before sending it off to the Head Auror's office for approval.

 

Harry sighed and stretched as he got up to put the invoices and paperwork away in the filing cabinet that sat next to the enchanted window. Groaning, he popped his joints and slumped back down into his seat while reaching for the next bit of torture. Feeling nothing but wood, his eyes widened as he slowly took in the fact that the desk he was now sitting at was completely clear of paperwork for the first time since he had been assigned to the new Press Liaison Office.

Harry got up slowly, turning off the computer and grabbing his briefcase, and edged towards the door that was across the room. If he made a quick get away he would get to the field in time to see Theia’s game. He passed Maurene Pennebaker’s desk, still piled high with papers, and chuckled to himself as she looked over at his desk and let out a small, “Take me with you…”. Slipping out the door, he walked quickly to the lift doors that were just down the hall. He was five feet away when,

“Potter!”

Harry stifled a groan as his heart dropped through the floor. Turning, he looked at the man who haunted him in the Ministry, in politics, and just life in general.

Gawain Robards hated him. To the public he was the epitome of a reformed pure blood. Repentant. But Harry had been on the receiving end of his universal disdain of anything not magically perfect. It was why he had never participated in bring your child to work day. He could handle the ridicule himself, but he wouldn’t bring his children in on it if he could help it.

Robards thought something as simple as civilian oversight was an insult to the honor and integrity of Aurors everywhere. Harry thought Robards was an insult to intelligent life everywhere.

“Yes, Auror Robards?” Harry asked politely. “Is there a problem?”

“The Minister wants you in his office. Now.” Robards rumbled, glaring at him like he was the bane of his existence.

That sent him for a loop. Normally if Kingsley wanted to get a hold of Harry, he would just send a memo with a message for them to meet.

“Why would Kingsley use you to send me a message?” Harry asked.

“Minister Shacklebolt said that he required your presence in an official capacity Potter. Not for a bloody social call.” Robards sneered.

Tempted to sneer in return, but managing not to, Harry thanked Robards, spun and walked to the lift. Getting in, he heard Robards mutter “good riddance” as the doors closed.  
—————-

“You can walk right in Potter, he’s expecting you.” Daphne said, not looking up from her computer. Kingsley was slowly integrating magical tech into the Ministry, but it was a slow process. Daphne and the Heads of the various Departments were the only ones who used them now, but the plan was to have everyone convert to digital. It was a pretty shocking announcement that had some up in a huff over the “Mugglization” of the magical world. Everyone else was on the fence until they owned WeasleyTech computers and phones. Then everyone loved it.

Some people even began to specialize in technomancy, a type of magic that came with manipulation of the electrical impulses within the computer. The people that chose to enter such a specialised field were starting to be prized beyond belief often being snatched up by WeasleyTech and the Ministry as soon as they were discovered.

Another shocking announcement had been that of Daphne Greengrass to the position of senior undersecretary. Daphne had worked her way up through the ranks of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had only been second in in command at the time, when Kingsley had approached her about the position. At the time it had been an unpopular idea, and the masses had called for her to be thrown out. She had quickly set herself up as the second coming of McGonagall. She was no nonsense, took few bribes, condemned the few remaining Death Eaters as terrorists, and provided the Minister with a strong support system. In short, she was a political wet dream. It also helped that she gave scathing testimony against Dolores Jane Umbridge for her time both at Hogwarts, and as Chief Overseer of Education during Voldemort’s regime. The witch had been thrown into Azkaban Prison, which was still cold, damp and dreary even without the Dementors breeding there.

Harry had bonded with her when he had been assigned to teach her hand to hand combat after a failed kidnapping attempt. She was strong for such a willowy thing. Almost like she was a metal skeleton covered with flesh. The second attempt ended with the death of Dennis Creevey. Poor kid had never been the same after the murder of his brother during the Final Battle.

Walking past her, Harry asked what she was looking at.

“Porn.” She muttered, her eyes glued to the screen as she typed. “Lots and lots of porn.” Chuckling, he walked in, his laugh disappearing at the look on Kingsley’s face.


End file.
